


Picture Book

by alomen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Marco is a Sweetheart, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Marco Bott/Annie Leonhart, Short One Shot, not really a shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alomen/pseuds/alomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is reading a book and has a someone who he didn't expect to come read over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Book

Marco brown eyes trailed over the pages of his story book, it was absolutely beautiful. Each page covered in flowers, trees, rivers and pure beauty. 

Marco had a soft spot for princess stories and the knights journey to rescue the one they loved. Marco thought the princes always reminded him of Ymir, a freckled girl in his class who was always ready for action. Specially when came to protecting a girl named Krista, who was obviously the Princess. 

Marco went to turn the page, but felt a someone sit next to him on the couch. Jean was the first name the crossed his mind,(his best friend forever!) But as he looked, soon realized it wasn't. A girl with blond hair, a large nose and piercing blue eyes was staring back at him.

"Hello Annie, how are you?" Marco asked politely, his spotted checks dimpling as he smiled. Annie eyes drifted down looking down at her shoes for a moment before looking back up.

"I'm fine," she paused again, Marco knew Annie wasn't a cold person like everyone said. She was shy, thats normal. Nothing scary about that. "What are you reading?" She said in a soft voice, almost like she didn't even want Marco to hear.

"It a picture book about a princes journey to save his princess! Its really pretty, wanna read it with me?" Marco said cheerfully, the grin of his face some how growing larger.

"I-I would like that." Annie said scooting closer to Marco, so she could see the book better. Marco flipped back to page one, and would wait for Annie to nod to turn the page. He didn't mind to have to restart his book or how Annie eyes sometimes drifted from the book to his freckles. He was just glad he had a new friend, but even at a young age. 

He couldn't shake a feeling deep in his stomach that he had seen her before and the place he had seen her, had not been a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:30 am and this is my first fic on any website so tell me if there is anything is misspelled or something. thanks <3


End file.
